Always By His Side
by ferdinandapaix
Summary: Doctor John Watson would never have imagined that his best friend was in love with him. A story full of action, and friendship consumed by romance. #Johnlock


_**Chapter 1:**_

There I was again, sitting in the same couch in my old apartment in Baker Street. I came here since Mary kicked me out of the house. Sherlock asked me to stay with him until I would feel better.

These last months, Sherlock had different but little cases. He started another case a couple of weeks ago, which he did not invite me to, again. It seemed he had been avoiding me. He has been acting very strange. He is not the same Sherlock I met years ago. I can even admit that I miss him. I miss our adventures, our secrecy and conspiracies. I was his confident, and he was mine. I cannot recognize him anymore.

Somehow, everything started to get more and more complicated for me. Since Mary asked me for the divorce, all I could think of was to kill myself, or just disappear. She took the kids out of London; I don't even know where the hell she moved. She hasn't talk to me since she left. I have never felt so depressed since Sherlock 'died'. He is an idiot. I still don't know how I forgave him for such an act of selfishness.

I performed myself an auto-diagnosis of my mental stability. I was depressed. I had depression, and Sherlock wasn't even there for me. I was all by myself in the same couch, in the same apartment, and for worse, I was alone.

It was almost midnight and I was sure Sherlock wasn't returning that night. I opened my laptop, and opened my blog. I re-read all our past adventures, and I smiled with every single word I read. I checked the last update, and it was over a year ago. I decided to close the blog; Sherlock didn't want me to go with him on new adventures. He didn't need my help anymore. I was about to close it when I heard the door open. Sherlock suddenly came into the living room. He had bruises in his arms, his face had cuts and he was bleeding. Someone had ripped half of his favorite purple shirt and severely hurt him. I ran and grabbed him by the arms so I could help him to sit in a chair.

–Sherlock! Oh god. What the hell happened to you? -I asked meanwhile I checked all of his injuries. He was looking nowhere, his eyes were lost, and he wasn't speaking. He was in shock.–Sherlock, please answer me. –Once again he didn't reply- For god sake's Sherlock Holmes! Answer me!

–John, he is back. Moriarty is back. –He looked deeply into my eyes. He was shaking. Was he afraid? He couldn't be afraid, he is Sherlock Holmes. He can't be afraid.

–It can't be possible, he is dead. You saw him die. – I said.

–Well, he is back. I saw him, Moriarty is alive.

–He did this to you, did he?

–It was Moran… – He sighed.

–What are we going to do? – I sat next to him; I was worried about the situation. Once it was hard to defeat him, and now he is back. How are we going to do it this time? – Wait, let me help you with your injuries. – I stood up and looked for the first aid kit. I cleaned his wounds and said – Sherlock, you have to get some rest first. You must be tired, besides you're hurt. I'll help you to get to the bed.

–John… –He whispered.

–Yes, Sherlock? – I looked at him.

–Thank you… – He looked back at me. Wait, was he becoming human?

When we got to the room, I helped him to sit down on the bed. He was still in silence. I couldn't believe Moriarty was alive. I looked at him for a moment. Poor Sherlock, he was all hurt.

–Are you okay?

–No. –He said. He seemed upset.

–I'm sorry –I sighed and then I stood up to leave the room.

–John… –Sherlock whispered, so I looked back at him. –Please stay, John. – What? What the hell did he mean by that? Okay, Sherlock was being very weird. Since he came back home, he looked shy, afraid, and now, tender? Maybe I was misunderstanding him, but, what if I was wrong?

–What do you mean, Sherlock? –I said.

–Sleep with me… –He said. Wait, what? He must be joking, right? Anyway, I couldn't stop laughing.

–Oh, c'mon Sherlock. You make me laugh so hard when you want to. –I stood up, and left the room so he could have some rest. When I closed the door I couldn't stop thinking about his last words. Sleeping with him? Was that irony or what? Sherlock had a very particular sense of humor, so I guess he was just joking with me.

At the next day, when I woke up I smelled something coming from the kitchen. Something was burning! I rushed to the kitchen and there he was, Sherlock was cooking. What was wrong with him? The kitchen was clean, and there were no experiments. Did he clean it up? Or was it Mrs. Hudson? It couldn't have been Mrs. Hudson because she was out of town visiting her family, or at least, that's what she said.

–Sherlock, what are you doing? – I outlined a smile on my face. He was trying to cook something, and that was lovely.

–I was making breakfast for us. – He replied with his usual serious voice.

–Really? Sherlock. You, cooking? – I couldn't avoid a tender but little laughter. I must admit that it was quite funny watching Sherlock with a spatula on his right hand. He was trying to make scrambled eggs, but it didn't work out because the eggs were burnt.

–Yes, John. It is a new experiment. I'm trying to pretend that I'm a normal person. – He turned off the gas and thrown the eggs to the garbage. – Well, it seems I can't be a normal person. – He started to drink a cup of coffee. – I feel a lot better, John.

–I was about to… – I looked at him. Once again he deduced my question- Ask that. – I smiled. –Well, I'm glad to hear that. So, no pains?

–No pains at all. – He replied. –By the way, John. You will have to make your own breakfast. – After his last word, he left the room. It seems that at the end, Sherlock is still the same.

Meanwhile I was having a cup of tea with some biscuits, I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Moriarty was alive. After all Sherlock went through, he was alive. How possibly was that? What if it was some hallucination, after some drug Sherlock may have consumed? The piece of news had scared the hell out of me. I can't leave Sherlock alone in this moment, if he's going to fight, I will fight by his side. I know Moriarty will start a new war against Sherlock, and I won't leave him.

After I finished breakfast, I went to the living room; there was Sherlock, sitting in the couch, and probably extremely concentrated on his mind palace. I sat in front of him, and said:

–You are not planning to do this alone, are you? – I stared at him for a moment.

–Is it about Moriarty? – He replied.

–I won't let you fight alone, Sherlock. –He opened his eyes, and then he stood up, approaching me. –Sh-Sherlock… Wh-what… – He was extremely close to me, it was even uncomfortable. He was invading my personal space. – What are you doing?

–You are very sweet, John Watson. – He was approaching me more and more, so I turned away. I took my jacket and left the apartment.


End file.
